Episodio 3: Il sospettato principale
by Castle Season 9 Italiano
Summary: la figlia di Castle è il sospettato principale, quando la sua migliore amica viene trovata morta. La sua innocenza, a quel punto, viene messa in discussione e il caso tolto alla giurisdizione del Dodicesimo, per cui Castle, Beckett e la squadra devono indagare in segreto per combattere per Alexis. Stagione 9, episodio 3.
1. Chapter 1

**Il sospettato principale**

Stagione 9, episodio 3

Scritto da ipreferwestside

Tradotto da Alex (aka 47secondsofveritas su Tumblr)

_Questa è un'opera di finzione a cura di scrittori, improvvisatisi sceneggiatori, che non hanno alcun legame professionale con il programma "Castle" del canale televisivo ABC. I personaggi riconoscibili sono di proprietà di Andrew Marlowe e dell'ABC. Nomi, luoghi ed eventi sono prodotti della fantasia degli autori o, se corrispondenti a realtà, usati in modo fittizio. Qualsiasi somiglianza a persone vere, vive o morte, negozi, società, eventi o locali è puramente casuale._

* * *

La donna sospirò mentre camminava a fatica lungo il corridoio con le braccia avvolte attorno alle borse della spesa. Era stata una serata lunga, considerato il turno al cimitero che aveva fatto, e voleva tornare a casa, mettere il cibo nella dispensa ed infilarsi nel letto. Mentre s'avvicinava alla porta con le chiavi in mano, udì flebili voci e poi lo sbattere di una porta verso la fine del corridoio.

Sentendo l'avvicinarsi di passi veloci, alzò lo sguardo e rimase spiazzata nel vedere una figura vestita con una felpa scura e il cappuccio alzato che copriva il volto. L'individuo non le rivolse la parola, anzi, la superò e si diresse velocemente verso le scale.

Incuriosita, la donna abbandonò i propri sforzi di fare entrare la chiave nella serratura e si diresse verso l'appartamento alla fine del corridoio. Sapeva molto poco della giovane che viveva lì, solo il suo nome e che era una studentessa, dai brevi incontri che aveva avuto con lei, quando aveva avuto occasione d'incrociarla nell'androne. Quando notò la porta aperta, corrugò la fronte e rallentò, non volendo disturbare.

"C'è nessuno?" Disse pacatamente, poi alzò la voce, quando non ebbe risposta. "Va tutto bene?" Dopo una pausa momentanea sulla porta, entrò nell'appartamento.

Ancora nessuna risposta.

Osservò il piccolo soggiorno, ancora niente. "Paige? Stai- Oh mio Dio!"

Le borse della spesa le caddero dalle braccia, finendo a terra con un _thud_, e si portò una mano alla bocca. Aveva gli occhi fissi sulla scena che aveva trovato in cucina, sulla giovane che giaceva a faccia in giù sul pavimento in una pozza di sangue che si stava allargando sotto di lei.

Non notò nemmeno la mela che rotolò via dalla borsa della spesa per fermarsi accanto al corpo senza vita della giovane.

* * *

Castle diede la schiena al bancone del bar e, con una tazza in ogni mano, analizzò l'ambiente in cerca della persona che l'accompagnava. Vide i caratteristici capelli rossi in un angolo lontano e, mentre s'avvicinava al tavolo, notò che stava digitando furiosamente con la tastiera del telefono. "Va tutto bene?" Chiese, posando una tazza davanti a lei.

Alexis guardò male il cellulare e poi lo fece cadere dentro la borsa, che si posò in grembo. "Sì, tutto bene." Avvolse le dita attorno alla tazza. "Si tratta di… Problemi di ordinaria amministrazione. Come è stata la tua settimana?"

Castle inarcò un sopracciglio ma non fece pressioni. Non avevano parlato molto nelle due settimane precedenti: era stato impegnato al distretto e con la scrittura, mentre Alexis era stata presa dall'inizio del nuovo anno di college. "È andata bene." Si lanciò a raccontare la storia dell'ultimo caso, anche se in modo non così animato come al solito.

Alexis reagì a mala pena, annuendo e facendo domande quando era il momento appropriato. Quando lui le chiese come fosse andata la sua settimana, fece una pausa prima di rispondere. "È andata bene. Impegnativa." Lanciò uno sguardo veloce al cellulare e poi s'alzò. "Devo andare. Grazie per il caffè, papà."

Castle si mise in piedi per abbracciare la figlia e si risedette, mentre lei lasciava il bar, dopodiché finì il caffè in silenzio. Aveva visto Alexis silenziosa, ma in senso diverso. Distratta, chiusa. Fissò la tazza mezza vuota della figlia e tracciò il bordo della propria con un dito. Non aveva intenzione d'andare al distretto quel giorno, ma non voleva andare subito a casa. Forse avrebbe perso tempo e portato il pranzo a Beckett tra qualche ora.

Dopo circa un'ora di gioco ad Angry Birds, il telefono iniziò a squillare e il volto di sua moglie apparve sullo schermo. Sorrise nel vedere la sua foto: lei che gli faceva la linguaccia. "Hey, ti stavo pensando. Sei libera per pranzo tra un po'?"

"Vorrei esserlo. Sei ancora con Alexis?"

Castle si raddrizzò sulla sedia. "No. Se n'è andata. Va tutto bene?"

"Sì." Beckett sospirò e Castle riuscì ad immaginarsela mentre si stringeva il ponte del naso. "Scusa, la nausea mi sta uccidendo."

"Oh, perché non hai chiamato prima?" S'alzò e prese la borsa, mettendosela a tracolla, mentre si faceva strada verso la porta. "Ti porto del the."

"Grazie, tesoro, ma ne ho un po'. Ryan ed Esposito hanno un caso. Vuoi prenderne parte?"

* * *

L'appartamento era brulicante di poliziotti quando Castle arrivò. Preferiva essere al distretto con la moglie o, ancora meglio, prendersi cura di lei a casa, ma lei non voleva saperne di farsi viziare: non voleva che lui bighellonasse. Più tardi le avrebbe portato del the, nonostante le sue proteste, e un cronut. Un cronut la faceva sentire sempre meglio.

"Hey Ryan, cosa abbiamo?" Chiese quando entrò nell'appartamento. Fece vagare gli occhi sulla scena del crimine che aveva davanti, mentre i ragazzi della Scientifica stavano mettendo le etichette e cercando di trovare delle impronte, scavalcando il vaso di fiori che era a terra in pezzi ed una borsa della spesa abbandonata con dentro del cibo che fuoriusciva.

"Era ora che ti facessi vivo," Ryan lo prese in giro dalla propria posizione accovacciata accanto al cadavere che giaceva a terra.

"Divertente." Castle aggirò la pozza di sangue e fece attenzione a non contaminare la scena. Annuì in segno di ringraziamento quando LT gli porse un paio di guanti. "Vuoi aggiornarmi? O vuoi mollare il tuo lavoro attuale per fare il comico?"

Esposito interruppe qualsiasi potenziale battuta da parte di Ryan. "La vicina conosceva la vittima di vista. A quanto pare, era appena arrivata a casa quando ha sentito due persone litigare, ma non è riuscita a capire cose si stessero dicendo. Poi un individuo, con addosso una felpa con cappuccio, l'ha superata di corsa. Non sa chi fosse, non l'ha visto il volto."

Castle osservò la stanza. "Non vedo foto qui. Sappiamo già chi è?"

"Sì, si chiama-"

Castle registrò appena il fatto che Ryan lo stesse informando dell'identità della giovane. Aveva gli occhi puntati sul volto della vittima, quando Lanie la girò dall'altra parte.

"Paige," sussurrò.

Ryan ed Esposito si scambiarono un'occhiata. "La conosci?"

Castle annuì, appena consapevole della mano che mosse verso la tasca del cappotto. "Paige Galloway. È la migliore amica di Alexis." Compose il numero di Alexis, ma ricevette la risposta della voce felice della sua segreteria. "Hey, sono io. Puoi chiamarmi, quando ascolterai questo messaggio?"

Come avrebbe fatto a dire a sua figlia che la sua migliore amica era morta?

"Oh, amico." Esposito gli posò una mano rassicurante sulla schiena. "Mi dispiace. Troveremo il figlio di puttana che le ha fatto questo."

"Lo troveremo _insieme_." Insistette Castle. "Lanie, come è morta?"

Lanie lanciò uno sguardo veloce ad Esposito. "Pugnalata. Ha diverse ferite da coltello sul petto e all'altezza dell'addome. Qualsiasi arma l'assassino abbia utilizzato, la lama era ampia."

"Paige ha un tagliere, ma nessun coltello da macellaio in vista. Forse è stato usato quello? Un'arma d'opportunità?"

Lanie fece spallucce e s'alzò, poi si tolse i guanti. "Potrebbe essere. Se lo trovate, posso vedere se combacia. Hey," prese Castle per un braccio, quando lui le diede le spalle, e l'attirò a sé per un abbracciò. "Mi dispiace."

"Grazie." Castle si tirò indietro e compose il numero di telefono di Beckett. "Troviamo l'assassino."


	2. Chapter 2

Il piano della Omicidi del Dodicesimo distretto era in piena attività, ma i detective e i poliziotti salutarono Castle quando uscì dall'ascensore, prima di ritornare alle loro conversazioni sottovoce. La notizia del legame tra la vittima e lui s'era sparsa in fretta. Alexis era voluta bene da tutti i membri della Omicidi e molti offrirono a Castle le loro condoglianze e gli chiesero di passare il messaggio a sua figlia.

Individuò Kate in un istante. Era davanti alla lavagna e la fotografia di Paige fornita dalla Motorizzazione era già in bella vista, mentre, sotto di essa, la linea temporale era quasi vuota. L'unica cosa certa al momento era l'ora del decesso. La vicina non aveva saputo stabilire il momento esatto in cui era rientrata a casa, ma erano state poco dopo le nove del mattino.

Kate si girò, quando lui si avvicinò, e gli prese la mano, trascinandolo in ufficio. "Mi dispiace tantissimo." Disse, chiudendo la porta, prima di girarsi per avvolgergli le braccia attorno al collo. "Hai già parlato con Alexis?"

Castle sospirò, facendo sprofondare il volto nel collo di sua moglie. La mente aveva corso senza sosta durante il tragitto dall'appartamento di Paige al distretto, ma la sensazione delle braccia di Kate attorno a lui ed il debole profumo del suo shampoo alle ciliegie lo fecero rimanere coi piedi ancorati a terra, rallentando il correre vertiginoso dei suoi pensieri. "No, non ha risposto. Probabilmente sarà a lezione."

Kate gli baciò il lato del collo e si tirò indietro, passandogli le dita tra i capelli alla base della nuca. "Stai bene?"

Castle fece spallucce. "Lo sarò quando troveremo il bastardo colpevole."

"A proposito di questo." Kate sospirò e poi lo condusse fino al divano, intrecciando le dita con le sue, mentre si faceva cadere sul cuscino accanto a lui. "So come reagirai, ma devo dirlo. Non dovresti collaborare a questo caso, Rick. Sei troppo-"

"Coinvolto?" Castle l'interruppe. S'era aspettato che lei lo dicesse. "Col cavolo che non dovrei collaborare. Conosco Paige da quando era piccola. È la migliore amica di Alexis. Era," si corresse. "Collaborerò, Kate. Tu dovresti capirlo più di tutti."

Beckett annuì e fece cadere gli occhi sulle loro mani intrecciate che aveva in grembo. "Lo so, scusa. Dovevo farlo." Gli lasciò andare la mano per passargli le punte delle dita lungo la mascella. "Fai ciò che ti senti di fare, okay?"

Castle le rivolse un sorrisino, dopodiché si chinò in avanti ed unì le sue labbra con le proprie, per ricevere maggiori rassicurazioni da quel tocco delicato. "Grazie. Ti amo, Kate. "

"Anch'io ti amo. Tienimi aggiornata, okay? Ti aiuterò in qualunque modo possibile. E Rick," aggiunse quando lui s'alzò, "stai attento."

* * *

"Sì, me lo invii subito se può, grazie." Quando Castle emerse dall'ufficio di Beckett, Ryan chiuse la telefonata e s'unì a lui davanti alla lavagna. "Ho appena parlato con quelli della Columbia. Mi manderanno il suo programma. A quanto sembra, era l'assistente di un professore. Esposito sta parlando con lui adesso."

Castle prese un pennarello dalla scrivania di Ryan e scrisse alla lavagna cosa sapeva. Non vedeva Paige da molti mesi, quindi avrebbe dovuto ricavare le informazioni da Alexis e dai suoi genitori.

_Oh_. I suoi genitori.

"La sua famiglia è stata informata?" Chiese.

Ryan voltò il capo di colpo verso la porta chiusa dell'ufficio di Beckett. "Beckett sta cercando di ritracciarli. A quanto pare, sono fuori dal Paese." Fece una pausa. "Stai bene, Castle?"

"Sì." Finì di scrivere la laurea di Paige e si girò verso Ryan con le sopracciglia inarcate per la preoccupazione. "Starò ancora meglio, però, quando risolveremo il caso."

Esposito riagganciò e s'alzò, prendendo cappotto e taccuino. "Ho parlato con il professore. Non sa con chi Paige potesse avere problemi, all'infuori di una persona, che s'è agitata per un brutto voto."

Ryan fece spallucce. "Gli studenti si seccano sempre quando ottengono brutti voti, specialmente se si tratta di una delle università più rinomate del Paese. Quindi cos'ha di speciale questa reazione?"

Esposito guardò di sfuggita il taccuino. "Questa persona l'ha definita, e cito, 'una stronza bugiarda che si merita tutto il male che possa accaderle'."

Ryan annuì nel digerire la nuova informazione ed afferrò il cappotto. "Andiamo. Vieni, Castle?"

"Sì." Li seguì fino all'ascensore, ma il telefono iniziò a squillargli proprio quando le porte si aprirono. Guardò lo schermo e, vedendo il volto sorridente di Alexis, il cuore gli sprofondò nel petto. "Come non detto." Disse ai ragazzi, girandosi verso la sala ristoro. Si chiuse la porta della stanza alle spalle e poi rispose alla chiamata. "Hey, tesoro."

"Papà? Cosa c'è che non va? Stai bene?"

Alexis sembrava confusa e Castle non gliene fece una colpa. Il messaggio che le aveva lasciato era stato vago di proposito. Chiuse gli occhi. Odiava essere lui a dover dire alla figlia che la sua vita sarebbe cambiata per sempre. "Sto bene, ma devo parlarti di una cosa. Dove sei?"

* * *

Ryan ed Esposito andarono a trovare il potenziale sospettato in dormitorio e scoprirono che probabilmente era nella biblioteca centrale. Il suo compagno di stanza, d'altro canto, a quanto sembrava, non conosceva Paige né sapeva cosa fosse successo.

I ragazzi cercarono in biblioteca, piano dopo piano, muovendosi in silenzio tra gli scaffali, finché l'individuarono in una sala studio al terzo piano. Esposito fece segno a Ryan di coprirlo dall'altro lato e poi s'avvicinò in silenzio. "Steven Walker?"

Steven alzò il capo dal libro che aveva davanti a sé e lanciò uno sguardo fugace al distintivo che Esposito portava al fianco. "Posso aiutarla?"

"Detective Esposito della polizia di New York. Devo farle alcune-Hey!" Urlò quando il giovane scattò dalla sedia ed attraversò la biblioteca correndo, dileguandosi tra gli scaffali di libri. Esposito imprecò sottovoce, mentre lui e Ryan l'inseguivano, ignorando le proteste del personale e degli altri studenti.

Uscì dalla porta principale della biblioteca di corsa e vide Ryan con il sospettato davanti a lui, mentre l'ammanettava.

Ryan rivolse al proprio partner un ampio sorriso. "Stiamo battendo la fiacca con gli esercizi?"

Esposito scosse il capo e cercò di riprendere fiato, dopo aver corso lungo le scale. "Stai zitto, amico. Steven Walker, lei viene con noi."

Walker rimase in silenzio per tutto il tragitto fino al distretto ma, quando lo fecero entrare nella stanza degli interrogatori, parlò per chiedere cosa volessero. Ryan ed Esposito lo fecero aspettare e si fecero aggiornare da Beckett sul caso e sul legame di Paige con il sospettato. Non avevano prove fisiche, solo circostanziali, e queste erano talmente poche, che non sarebbe stato possibile ottenere un mandato di perquisizione per la sua stanza.

Avevano bisogno di una confessione.

"Steven Christopher Walker," disse Ryan ad alta voce, mentre lui ed Esposito si sedevano di fronte al sospettato. "Come fa a conoscere Paige Galloway?"

Walker guardò prima un detective e poi l'altro. "Cosa?"

Esposito si chinò in avanti. "Perché sei scappato, Steven? La gente colpevole scappa. Sei colpevole?"

"Whoa, aspettate," Walker l'interruppe ed alzò le mani ammanettate davanti a sé. "Cosa sta succedendo? Non dovete dirmi quali sono i miei diritti? Fare in modo che possa rivolgermi ad un avvocato?"

"Perché, senti la necessità d'averne uno?"

"Dicci del tuo rapporto con Paige," Ryan insistette. Anche lui si chinò in avanti, copiando la posizione del proprio partner.

"Sentite, qualunque cosa abbia detto di me, non è vera."

"Cosa non è vero?"

"Come fai a conoscerla, Steven?" Chiese Esposito, alzando la voce, sotto cui ribolliva la rabbia.

"È l'assistente di uno dei miei professori," Steven spiegò. "Lei, uh, mi stava aiutando con i voti."

Esposito inarcò un sopracciglio. "Allora perché l'hai uccisa?"

"Io-cosa?" Steven li guardò ad occhi spalancati e fissò lo sguardo sulle scene del crimine che i detective gli posarono sul tavolo. Spalancò la mascella. "Io non- credete che sia stato io? Non sono stato io!"

Ryan posò una mano sulla spalla di Esposito, quando quest'ultimo iniziò ad alzarsi. "Perché sei scappato in biblioteca?"

"Credevo-" Steven sospirò. "Avevo dell'erba nella tracolla, amico. Credevo che fosse per quello che mi stavate inseguendo."

Ryan si scambiò un'occhiata con Esposito. "Non c'importa dell'erba. Dicci di Paige."

"È l'assistente del mio professore di psicologia. Stavo rimanendo indietro e lei s'è offerta d'aiutarmi per farmi alzare i voti. Dovevo consegnare un compito e lei ha affermato che l'avevo copiato, ma non l'avrebbe detto a nessuno se avessi iniziato a dormire con lei." Si sostenne la testa con le mani. "Ho iniziato a dormire con lei, ma mi ha comunque dato una C. Non posso prendere C. Ho la borsa di studio."

Alzò di nuovo gli occhi sui detective e li guardò con occhi preoccupati, preso dal panico. "Sentite, ero seccato. L'ho trovata nell'ufficio del professore stamattina e l'ho affrontata, ok?"

"Hai detto che si meritava tutto il male che le potesse accadere." Disse Ryan, intromettendosi.

"Sì, ma mi riferivo ad un brutto voto o cose simili. Abbiamo litigato, lei mi ha detto che non sarebbe stata clemente col mio voto e me ne sono andato. Sono andato in biblioteca e sono rimasto lì fino a quando mi avete trovato voi."

Ryan s'alzò e diede una spintarella al braccio di Esposito. "Va bene, vedremo se hai detto la verità."

"Aspettate, un attimo, un'altra cosa," gridò Steven, mentre i detective aprivano la porta. "Ho sentito che era al telefono quando sono arrivato da lei. Ha detto che avrebbe visto il rettore della facoltà domani mattina alle 10:00. Forse ad ucciderla è stato qualunque cosa riguardi quell'incontro."

"Ok." Ryan seguì Esposito fino alla lavagna, dove Beckett stava già aggiungendo la testimonianza di Steven. "Chiamo l'università e mi faccio dare i filmati del circuito di video-sorveglianza."

"Assicurati di chiedere i filmati delle telecamere all'interno della biblioteca," suggerì Beckett. "Ho lasciato un messaggio al padrone di casa di Paige, chiedendogli i filmati della telecamera posizionata davanti al portone di casa. Se Walker sta mentendo, lo scopriremo."

"Scopriremo anche se sta dicendo la verità." Ryan tirò fuori il cellulare e scrisse un messaggio a Castle.

_Il sospettato afferma che Paige l'ha ricattato dopo aver scoperto che stava copiando. Puoi vedere se Alexis sa qualcosa?_

La risposta di Castle fu immediata. _Ci penso io._


	3. Chapter 3

Castle odiava questa situazione.

Odia vedere sua figlia ferita, che piangeva sulla sua spalla, stringendogli la camicia nei pugni, come quando era piccolina. Odiava aver dovuto dirle che la sua migliore amica era morta.

La strinse tra le braccia mentre lei piangeva disperata. Alexis aveva delle domande, troppe alle quali lui non aveva risposta, ma anche lui ne aveva per lei.

Ryan gli aveva raccontato i dettagli della testimonianza del sospettato ma, mentre aspettavano i filmati delle telecamere di video-sorveglianza, non avevano idea se stesse dicendo la verità o no. Castle aveva accettato di vedere cosa Alexis sapesse, ammesso sempre che lei sapesse qualcosa.

"Sappiamo chi è stato?" Chiese Alexis dopo parecchi minuti di silenzio. Si mise seduta dritta e si asciugò le lacrime, spargendosele sulle guance. "Ci sono sospettati?"

Castle le passò una mano lungo la schiena, nel debole tentativo di darle conforto. "Uno finora," ammise. "Uno studente nella classe in cui lei faceva da assistente." Venne interrotto dal telefono che vibrò da sopra il tavolo e fece una smorfia quando controllò il messaggio che aveva ricevuto. Era da parte di Esposito.

_ Il sospettato ha un alibi. Le telecamere in biblioteca hanno confermato dov'era al momento dell'omicidio._

Castle sospirò. "Beh, _avevamo_ un sospettato, ma, a quanto sembra, ha un alibi di ferro. So che è difficile ma sai se c'era qualcun altro che poteva avercela con lei? Ex amici? Rivali? Un ex ragazzo, magari?"

Alexis si raddrizzò ulteriormente. "In realtà, sì. Ha mollato il suo ragazzo circa una settimana fa; ha detto che aveva bisogno di concentrarsi sull'università. L'ho visto l'altro giorno ed era ancora piuttosto scosso dalla cosa."

"Bene." Castle annuì, selezionando il numero di Beckett. Prima di poter far partire la telefonata, però, sentirono bussare alla porta. Corrugò la fronte e lanciò uno sguardo veloce ad Alexis. "Aspetti qualcuno?" Quando lei scosse il capo in segno di diniego, sentì i peli dietro il collo rizzarsi. "Aspetta qui."

Rimase di stucco quando guardò dallo spioncino. Aprì la porta. "Kate?"

"Hey, Castle," disse lei, mettendo piede nell'appartamento, dopodiché si mise le mani nelle tasche. "Alexis. Mi dispiace per Paige."

"Grazie, Kate." Alexis s'alzò e s'unì al padre. "Cosa sta succedendo?"

Castle studiò la moglie. Sembrava nervosa e poco somigliante al capitano sicuro di sé che sapeva lei fosse. Era più simile ad una persona che voleva evitare a tutti i costi le parole che doveva pronunciare. "Sono saltate fuori alcune cose. Saresti disposta a venire al distretto per rispondere ad alcune domande? Così ci aiuti con la finestra temporale?"

"Sì, certo, farò tutto ciò di cui avete bisogno." Alexis prese il cappotto.

Castle afferrò Beckett per il gomito prima che lei potesse seguire Alexis fuori dalla porta. "Cosa sta succedendo?"

Beckett sospirò. "Potrebbe rivelarsi un nulla di fatto, Io spero che lo sia."

"Kate-"

"Abbiamo bisogno di capire in che circostanze è avvenuta una telefonata che ha fatto Paige, tutto qui."

"Quale telefonata?" Quando Beckett si rifiutò d'incrociare il suo sguardo, lui le prese la mano. "Kate. Quale telefonata?"

* * *

Erano seduti in sala ristoro, Castle accanto ad Alexis e Kate di fronte a loro due. Beckett aveva una busta davanti a sé e Castle riconobbe lo sguardo di sua moglie. L'aveva aggiornato sulle cose essenziali, ma, senza sentire l'intera storia, non sapeva cosa pensare. Era stato tentato di chiamare l'avvocato, ma si sarebbe risolto tutto. Doveva risolversi.

"Quanto bene conosci Paige?" Chiese Beckett per prima cosa con voce delicata.

Alexis si chinò in avanti, appoggiò i gomiti al tavolo e fissò lo sguardo sulla busta chiusa. "Era la mia migliore amica. Sapevamo quasi tutto l'una dell'altra."

"Vi stavate specializzando entrambe in psicologia." Beckett aprì la busta e studiò parte del contenuto. "Avevate le stesse lezioni?"

"Alcune, sì. Lei era più concentrata sulla ricerca, mentre io sulla psicologia criminale." Alexis fece una pausa e poi alzò lo sguardo su Kate. Che avesse delle domande era palese dalla sua espressione. "Cosa sta succedendo, Kate? Credevo che avessi bisogno di aiuto nel delineare la finestra temporale e d'informazioni sul suo ex."

"Sì. A tal proposito," Kate prese dalla busta un altro foglio di carta. "Una settimana fa circa, i messaggi tra voi due sono diminuiti drasticamente. È successo qualcosa?"

Alexis esitò prima di rispondere. "Eravamo concentrate sull'università. Ha avuto delle difficoltà finora, ma succede. Stava lavorando duramente per ritornare in regola."

"Alexis."

Castle era seduto ad ascoltare. Non aveva idea di cosa stesse succedendo. Beckett non l'aveva ragguagliato su tutto, il che, lui sapeva, probabilmente era stata una buona idea.

"Perché Paige ha chiamato l'ufficio del rettore?"

Alexis alzò di scatto la testa. "Cosa?"

"Ieri mattina, circa un'ora prima che venisse uccisa. Ha chiamato l'ufficio del rettore e ha lasciato un messaggio in cui diceva che, e cito, 'ho bisogno di parlare con qualcuno a proposito di Alexis Castle.' Per favore, Alexis." Beckett si chinò in avanti e la sua espressione s'addolcì. "Cosa è successo?"

"Non pensavo che l'avrebbe fatto." Mormorò Alexis.

"Che avrebbe fatto, cosa?" Castle la interruppe.

Alexis gli lanciò uno sguardo in cui gli chiedeva simultaneamente d'aiutarla e di perdonarla. "L'anno scorso è stato pesante per Paige. I suoi genitori hanno avuto dei problemi e i suoi voti sono calati. Poi è stata lasciata. Aveva difficoltà con una materia in particolare, così mi sono offerta di aiutarla, visto che la seguivo anche io. Ho pensato che avremmo potuto scambiarci gli appunti e di poterla aiutare a studiare."

"E per studiare-"

"Intendo interrogarci a vicenda e cose così. Lei per studio intendeva imbrogliare." Alexis finì la frase di Beckett con un sospiro pesante. "Comunque, abbiamo litigato per questo un paio di giorni fa, di nuovo. Lei voleva che l'aiutassi ad imbrogliare io ho risposto che non se ne parlava affatto. A quel punto lei mi ha detto che non aveva tempo per studiare e io le ho risposto-"

Alexis si fermò e si prese la testa tra le mani. "Ho detto che avrebbe dovuto pensarci prima di scoparsi uno studente per un voto che non gli avrebbe nemmeno dato. Lei si è arrabbiata e ha minacciato di chiamare il rettore per dirgli che _io_ avevo chiesto a _lei_ d'imbrogliare."

"Alexis-" Sussurrò Castle. Lanciò uno sguardo fugace alla moglie. Agli occhi di un ascoltatore qualunque, sembrava che lei stesse ascoltando con attenzione, ma lui poteva ben vedere che era preoccupata, sia dall'espressione dei suoi occhi sia dalla tensione attorno alla sua bocca. Sapeva qualcosa.

"Questo è successo due giorni fa. Cosa è successo stamattina?"

"Mi ha mandato un messaggio, dicendomi che avrebbe chiamato il rettore. Le ho detto di farlo. Non credevo che l'avrebbe fatto." Alexis guardò il padre con occhi pieni di lacrime. "Abbiamo litigato in passato e abbiamo sempre fatto pace. Quindi le ho detto: 'Va bene, fallo. Vediamo cosa succederà'. È stato allora che mi sono incontrata con te per un caffè, papà."

"È lei la persona con cui ti stavi scambiando messaggi quando mi sono seduto."

Alexis annuì. "E poi niente. Potete controllare il cellulare."

Beckett deglutì rumorosamente, mentre fissava la cartella che aveva davanti a sé. "Odio dovertelo chiedere, ma… Dov'eri tra le 9:00 e le 9:30 di questa mattina?"

"Io-" Alexis esitò.

Castle fece i conti mentalmente: si erano incontrati alle 8:00, Alexis era andata via appena qualche minuto più tardi, e, poi, attorno alle 9:45 aveva ricevuto la telefonata dell'omicidio. Era una finestra temporale piccola ma rientrava in quella della morte di Paige.

Dopo un lungo silenzio, Alexis riprese a parlare con voce debole. "Ero a casa. Da sola."

I tre rimasero seduti in silenzio per alcuni momenti, finché furono interrotti da un pacato bussare alla porta. Beckett uscì dalla stanza e prese la telefonata alla scrivania di Ryan. Vedendola irrigidire le spalle, Castle capì che la situazione non era per niente promettente. Rientrò in stanza con un giovane poliziotto al seguito.

"Era la Scientifica. Hanno trovato le tue impronte in tutto l'appartamento di Paige, incluso fuori dalla porta. So che la situazione verrà chiarita presto e che scopriremo chi è il vero colpevole. Ma, per adesso, puoi rimanere qui? Almeno finché non troverò la soluzione."

"È normale che le mie impronte siano lì!"

"Kate-"

"Chiama l'avvocato, Castle." Beckett fece segno al poliziotto d'avvicinarsi, poi si girò di nuovo verso Alexis. "Ascolta, resisti un po', ok? Troveremo il colpevole il prima possibile." Strinse Alexis in un forte abbraccio. "Mi dispiace per Paige."

"Grazie." Alexis si sedette nuovamente e si passò le dita tra i capelli.

"Aspetta un minuto, pensi davvero che lei c'entri qualcosa con l'omicidio?" Protestò Castle, bloccando Beckett sulla porta. "Kate, è impossibile."

"È solo una cosa temporanea, Castle. Alexis, posso portarti qualcosa?" Alexis scosse il capo e Beckett aprì la porta. "Fammi sapere se hai bisogno di qualcosa."

"Resisti, tesoro." Castle la strinse forte per le spalle. Non voleva lasciarla andare e non l'avrebbe fatto finché non fosse stato assolutamente necessario. Avrebbero scoperto cosa era successo e chi aveva davvero ucciso Paige. Ci sarebbero riusciti presto.

Dovevano riuscirci.


	4. Chapter 4

"Grazie, Henry. Ci vediamo presto." Castle terminò la telefonata e continuò a fare avanti ed indietro mentre Beckett finiva la propria conversazione telefonica. Stava cercando di capire con chi stesse parlando. Kate era andata dritta in ufficio dopo aver discusso con Alexis, mentre lui aveva accompagnato la figlia in sala conferenze, ed era già al telefono quando era ritornato da lei in ufficio.

Il sospiro esasperato di Kate interruppe il corso dei suoi pensieri e Castle si fermò abbastanza a lungo, per vederla sbattere il telefono contro la base. Era ovvio che la conversazione non fosse andata come sperato.

Beckett aggirò la scrivania per mettersi davanti a lui e prendergli le mani, nel tentativo d'attirarlo tra le proprie braccia, ma inciampò all'indietro quando lui s'allontanò. Castle non voleva un abbraccio, non sopportava il conforto, la pietà. Voleva che Alexis fosse libera da ogni sospetto.

"È innocente, Kate," insistette lui, passandosi le dita tra i capelli. "Dannazione al movente e alla mancanza d'alibi. Certo che le sue impronte erano lì, era la migliore amica di Paige." Imprecò sottovoce e crollò sul divano.

"Hey," Kate si sedette accanto a lui sul divano. "Lo so, Rick. Ascolta, lo sai che farò tutto il possibile e che riscuoterò qualsiasi favore che ho, se devo, ma ho già parlato due volte con il procuratore distrettuale e non ho idea di come l'abbia saputo, ma si sta preparando per il caso."

Castle sbuffò. "Si ricandiderà alle elezioni, vero?"

"Sì e sono sicura che non vorrà dare l'impressione d'essere clemente con la gente solo perché è ricca. Per non parlare del fatto che il Dodicesimo è già sotto i riflettori per via della faccenda di Locksat dell'anno scorso." Kate gli prese la mano ed intrecciò le dita con le sue. "Vuole che Alexis venga arrestata e che il caso venga affidato ad un altro distretto. L'ho convinto a non firmare il mandato d'arresto ma sta venendo qui per supervisionare di persona il trasferimento delle prove che abbiamo raccolto."

"Ti prego, Kate, non può finire in prigione." Castle la supplicò. "Lascia che Ryan ed Esposito continuino a lavorare al caso."

"Oh, ci lavoreranno. Tratterrò il procuratore distrettuale il più possibile. Non staranno a guardare mentre c'è un assassino da catturare e una Castle da scagionare." Gli strinse la mano ed aspettò che lui incrociasse i suoi occhi. "Tutti qui amano Alexis. Fa parte della famiglia. Uscirà in men che non si dica."

"Grazie, Kate." Castle sospirò ed avvolse un braccio attorno alle sue spalle, attirandola contro il proprio fianco. Si sentiva totalmente inutile, ma Beckett avrebbe fatto tutto ciò che era in suo potere, e anche ciò che non lo era, per difendere la reputazione di Alexis e trovare il vero assassino. "Sta arrivando anche Hayley," aggiunse. "È il suo unico caso adesso."

* * *

"Credete ci sia la possibilità che facciano causa?" Chiese Alexis, sedendosi accanto a suo padre, di fronte ai due avvocati che Castle aveva chiamato in sala conferenze.

Henry Browining lanciò uno sguardo fugace al collega, l'avvocato penalista Lance Hagan. "Ne dubito. Le prove sono tutte circostanziali e non si sono concentrati su altri dopo averti preso di mira."

"È preoccupante che il procuratore distrettuale sia stato già coinvolto," ammise Hagan. "Che ci piaccia o no, tuo padre è ricco e non esiterebbe a pagare la qualsiasi per farti uscire, se t'arrestassero. Ad una buona parte degli elettori questo non piace e quest'anno si va al voto."

"Quindi potrebbero fare causa. Potrei andare davvero in prigione per questo? Ma non sono stata io!"

"Lo sappiamo, Alexis. Resisti, okay? Senza l'arma del delitto, non hanno nulla in realtà."

Alexis abbassò la testa, fissandosi le mani, dopo che suo padre e gli avvocati se n'erano andati. Stava a contatto con i poliziotti, e con Kate, da abbastanza lungo da sapere che, anche se una persona era innocente, spesso si faceva giustizia sulla pelle dell'individuo sbagliato. Kate le aveva raccontato storie di gente innocente che era finita in prigione e di colpevoli che erano stati lasciati liberi. Diamine, era successo persino con la mamma di Kate. C'erano voluti più di quindici anni perché il suo caso venisse chiuso.

"Andrà tutto bene."

Alexis alzò lo sguardo, quando sentì una voce sconosciuta, e vide l'Agente Hernandez. Doveva essere nuovo; non ricordava d'averlo visto prima. Rispose con l'unica cosa a cui riuscì a pensare. "Cosa?"

Hernandez le rivolse un sorriso imbarazzato. "Scusa. Non dovrei dire niente, non ne ho il diritto. Ma, anche se dovessero fare causa, l'accusa non reggerà." Fece spallucce. "Da quello che vedo, le prove sono circostanziali."

Alexis sbatté le ciglia e lo guardò. "Perché mi stai dicendo questo?"

"Non mi piace vedere la gente perseguita ingiustamente e, poi, ti ho vista diverse volte qui, quindi so chi sei. È impossibile che sia stata tu."

* * *

Hayley, dopo essere arrivata, andò dritta nell'ufficio di Beckett e si chiuse la porta alle spalle. "Okay. Aggiornatemi. Cosa è successo?"

"La migliore amica di Alexis è stata uccisa," disse Beckett. Dopodiché spiegò tutto il caso, dalla scena del crimine al sospettato iniziale il cui alibi era stato confermato, fino al desiderio del procuratore distrettuale d'arrestare Alexis.

Hayley rimase in silenzio per tutta la spiegazione, interagendo con domande quando necessario, ma, per la maggior parte del tempo, ascoltò e basta. "Okay, qualcuno ha parlato con il suo ex?" Chiese per prima cosa.

Ryan scosse la testa. "No, c'hanno estromesso dal caso prima che potessimo farlo. Non abbiamo più accesso nemmeno alle sue informazioni."

"Okay, beh, datemi il nome. Vado io a parlare con lui."

Poco dopo arrivò all'appartamento dell'ex di Paige e bussò alla porta con forza. "Mark Darnell?" Chiese quando la porta s'aprì. Al cenno d'assenso del ragazzo, Hayley continuò. "Hayley Shipton, investigatrice privata. Ho bisogno di farle alcune domande sulla sua ex." Lo superò, fermandosi appena dopo la porta.

Mark si tolse il cappuccio della felpa. "Perché mi chiede di lei?"

"So che vi siete lasciati di recente."

"Sì. E quindi? Cos'ha detto quella stronza su di me?"

Le sopracciglia di Hayley s'inarcarono verso l'alto di colpo. "Quella stronza, uh? La sua ex, invece, cosa direbbe di _lei_?"

"Non lo so, ma qualunque cosa fosse, sarebbe una bugia. È stata _lei_ a mollarmi. Era una stronza traditrice e bugiarda e mi ha mollato prima che potessi essere io a farlo. Ha detto che aveva bisogno di 'più tempo per studiare'." Sottolineò l'affermazione facendo le virgolette con le dita.

Hayley si mise a braccia conserte. "Quindi è per questo che l'ha uccisa?"

"Aspetti, cosa?" Mark spalancò la mascella. "No, non l'ho– è morta?" Spalancò gli occhi e s'appoggiò al bracciolo del divano. "Dannazione. E lei – lei crede che io c'entri qualcosa?"

Hayley fece spallucce. "Mi ha appena fatto capire d'essere seccato perché è stata Paige a mollarla."

"No, non è-" Mark sospirò e si passò una mano sul volto. "Dannazione, okay, mi faccia spiegare."

"Credo sia una buona idea."

"Ci frequentavamo da, uh, quasi un anno, quando, la scorsa settimana, mi ha mollato, dicendomi che aveva bisogno di concentrarsi sugli studi. Il punto è che non le ho creduto. La vedevo andarsene in giro con uno studente del secondo anno o con il suo professore. Continuava anche a dire quanto fosse al verde, ma la vedevo che comprava sempre cose. Aveva sempre nuovi vestiti e cose del genere."

Hayley annuì, rimanendo in silenzio finché lui non ebbe finito la storia, e mentalmente s'annotò delle informazioni da riferire a Ryan e ad Esposito. "Va bene, allora dov'era stamattina?"

Mark non esitò. "Sbronzo a casa di un amico. Ha fatto una festa ieri sera, ho dormito lì, Sono arrivato a casa non prima di mezzogiorno. Può chiedere a lui e alla sua ragazza, che ha preparato la colazione."

"Avrò bisogno dei loro nomi."

* * *

Hayley s'incontrò con Ryan ed Esposito nell'ufficio investigativo. I due detective erano riusciti ad impossessarsi furtivamente dei rendiconti finanziari di Paige, prendendoli dalla scatola delle prove, così se li divisero tra loro. Dopo appena qualche minuto, Esposito fece notare una serie di versamenti: ogni due mesi, nel corso dell'anno precedente, Paige aveva fatto versamenti in contanti da cinquemila dollari. Inoltre, c'era un'elevata probabilità che quei soldi non appartenessero ai suoi genitori, perché i loro versamenti venivano fatti sempre online.

Mentre i ragazzi analizzavano i rendiconti finanziari di Paige, Hayley indagò sul professore al quale Paige aveva fatto da assistente, il Professore Robert Birch, 47 anni, in prova per la conferma in ruolo a tempo indeterminato. Poi disse a Ryan di chiamare il capo del Dipartimento di Psicologia per saperne di più e i tre scoprirono che Birch era in prova, che c'era il pericolo che non avrebbe ottenuto il posto fisso e che stava cercando di trovare un editore che lo pubblicasse.

Successivamente Ryan chiamò il rettore della facoltà, il quale riferì che, se Birch non fosse uscito con delle pubblicazioni, non avrebbe ottenuto il posto fisso; anzi, avrebbe perso il suo attuale lavoro.

"Sa perché non riesce a trovare qualcuno che lo pubblichi?" Chiese Ryan. La telefonata era in vivavoce.

I tre sentirono un sospiro. "Nel corso degli ultimi anni sono state stilate delle relazioni a proposito di certi suoi comportamenti sospetti," ammise il rettore dopo un lungo silenzio. "Non ho prove, ma girano voci secondo cui parte del suo lavoro sia frutto di plagio. Io lo tengo d'occhio, ma lui è attento. Non sono riuscito ad incastrarlo."

Hayley si scambiò un'occhiata con Ryan ed Esposito. Dovevano trovare il professore.


	5. Chapter 5

Castle ed Alexis erano seduti in silenzio e la giovane aveva lo sguardo fisso oltre le sue spalle, mentre ascoltava gli ultimi aggiornamenti sul caso. Suo padre l'aveva aggiornata, dicendole dei sospetti che avevano sul professore. Alexis non aveva mai avuto il Professor Birch come insegnante, ma la storia, finalmente, stava iniziando ad avere senso.

"Mi dispiace, papà," disse Alexis, spezzando il silenzio.

"Per cosa?"

Lei sospirò e fece cadere lo sguardo sul pavimento. "Per questo." Indicò la stanza, vuota all'infuori di loro due. "Se io e Paige non avessimo litigato, se l'avessi ascoltata invece d'arrabbiarmi…"

Castle scosse la testa ed allungò una mano per fermare il movimento frustrato delle sue braccia. "No, tesoro, non pensarla così. Hai fatto quello che ritenevi giusto e ti sei rifiutata d'aiutarla ad imbrogliare. Il modo in cui lei ha reagito? È una responsabilità sua."

"La nostra ultima conversazione è stata un litigio," fece notare lei. "Come diavolo faccio a convivere con una cosa del genere?"

Castle rimase in silenzio e le tracciò un motivo sul braccio con la mano. "Non lo so," ammise. "Concentrati sui bei ricordi. Sii grata per l'amicizia che avete avuto, non soffermarti su come è finita. Ti saresti fatta perdonare, se solo ne avessi avuto il tempo."

"Suppongo di sì," sospirò Alexis. "I ragazzi finiranno nei guai, non è vero?"

"Cosa vuoi dire?"

"Kate mi ha detto che stanno lavorando al caso, anche se non dovrebbero."

"Va tutto bene," Castle fece un sorrisino. "La scusa ufficiale è che hanno assunto Hayley e, visto che sono amici, la sua prestazione lavorativa è totalmente gratuita. Hayley, d'altra parte, li ha ingaggiati come consulenti e, dato che, come ho detto prima, sono amici, anche loro stanno lavorando gratis."

Alexis e suo padre ridacchiarono per la stravaganza di quella copertura e parte dell'apprensione, che lei provava al petto, sparì. "Andrà tutto bene, vero?"

Castle sospirò. "Ricordi alcuni anni fa, quando fui incastrato da Jerry Tyson?" Quando Alexis annuì contro la sua spalla, continuò. "Se siamo riusciti a superare quello, il tuo rapimento, che ti ha portato a Parigi, e tutto il resto che abbiamo passato assieme, dimostrare la tua innocenza sarà un gioco da ragazzi."

"Spero tu abbia ragione."

"Hey, ragazzi."

"Kate." Castle s'alzò al suono della sua voce. "Ci sono novità?"

Kate s'unì a loro al tavolo. "Ho appena parlato con Hayley. Sta rintracciando il professore e io lo sto considerando un sospettato." Allungò una mano e coprì quella di Alexis con la propria. "Non mi fermerò, Alexis. Farò il massimo."

Alexis le rivolse un sorrisino. "Lo so. Papà, può darci un minuto?"

"Troveremo il colpevole," disse Kate una volta che Castle s'ebbe allontanato fino in fondo al corridoio.

"Kate," Alexis l'interruppe, poggiandole una mano sulla spalla, "lo so. Ti sono grata perché stai mettendo a rischio la tua reputazione per me."

"Fai parte della famiglia, Alexis, farò tutto il possibile per le persone a cui voglio bene."

Lasciò che quella frase venisse assorbita e, dopo alcuni lunghi momenti, Alexis parlò di nuovo. "Puoi farmi un favore?"

"Qualsiasi cosa."

"Nel caso in cui succedesse qualcosa, ti prenderai cura di papà, vero? Non vorrei che… Ha nonna, però…" La giovane alzò lo sguardo su Kate e la guardò con occhi grandi ed innocenti, colmi di lacrime non versate. "Per favore?"

Kate attirò Alexis tra le braccia e sentì la ragazza sprofondare nell'abbraccio con un silenzioso sospiro. "Certo. Non vado da nessuna parte." Strinse le spalle di Alexis. "Supereremo anche questa, te lo prometto."

* * *

Ryan bussò alla porta del Professor Birch e si fermò solo dopo diversi minuti in cui non ricevette risposta.

"Permettimi," Hayley si fece avanti, spingendolo di lato con una spintarella, tirò fuori un kit dalla tasca del cappotto, selezionò gli strumenti giusti per forzare la serratura e si mise al lavoro.

"Cosa stai facendo?" Chiese Ryan, lanciando uno sguardo fugace nella direzione di Esposito, che stava facendo il palo poco più in là.

Hayley si morse il labbro inferiore per la concentrazione. "Sto solo- ha!" Esclamò quando la serratura cedette. Girò il pomello ed aprì la porta, che adesso era senza mandate. "Sto solo usando la creatività. Assicuratevi di non toccare niente, ok? Non è un'azione propriamente legale."

"Ma va?" Sbuffò Esposito e porse ad Hayley un paio di guanti.

Quando entrarono nell'appartamento spoglio, si divisero e Ryan ed Esposito, per prima cosa, s'assicurarono che fosse libero. Hayley cercò in cucina. Stavano cercando qualsiasi cosa che portasse ad un movente, anche se non si sarebbero lamentati se avessero trovato l'arma del delitto. Certo, dovevano trovare un modo per ispezionare l'appartamento in modo legale, ma…

"Hey, ho trovato una cosa," gridò Esposito dalla camera da letto. Hayley e Ryan lo raggiunsero e videro che, in una mano, stringeva una borsa a tracolla e, nell'altra, un coltello da macellaio sporco di quello che sembrava essere sangue secco.

"C'è solo un problema, ragazzi," fece notare Hayley. "Non possiamo usarlo."

"_Noi_ no," disse Esposito, indicando se stesso e Ryan, "ma _tu_ sì."

Hayley si mise a braccia conserte. "E questo cosa vorrebbe dire? Io sono entrata scassinando la porta e voi siete poliziotti. Potreste perdere il lavoro già solo perché siete qui, per non parlare del sequestro illegale di beni, se lo portiamo con noi. Abbiamo bisogno di una cosa che ci faccia ottenere un mandato, non-" fu interrotta dal cellulare di Ryan.

Ryan sbirciò lo schermo prima di rispondere. "È Beckett. Hey, Capitano," disse, mettendo il vivavoce.

"Hey, sei con Esposito?"

"Sì, perché?"

Beckett sospirò. "Ho bisogno che torniate qui. Vi avviso," aggiunse, abbassando la voce. "il procuratore distrettuale è qui ed è _furibondo_."

* * *

Beckett non stava scherzando quando aveva detto che il procuratore distrettuale era furibondo. Stava facendo avanti e indietro nell'ufficio di Beckett, quando Ryan ed Esposito ritornarono al distretto, mentre Beckett – bisognava dargliene atto – stava tenendo duro, rimanendo a braccia conserte e con un'espressione di sfida sul volto.

Individuati Ryan ed Esposito, Beckett uscì dall'ufficio; probabilmente s'era allontanata dal procuratore distrettuale mentre quest'ultimo stava parlando, perché sembrava pronto ad esplodere. Fece un sorrisino nell'avvicinarsi ai ragazzi. "Bel lavoro, ragazzi."

I due la seguirono in sala ristoro. "Abbiamo trovato il coltello," disse Esposito non appena la porta si fu chiusa.

Beckett rimase senza parole. "Okay, torna indietro. Dove?"

"Dal professore, da quello a cui Paige aveva fatto da assistente? È un tipo losco. È stato accusato di plagio e potrebbe perdere il lavoro alla fine dell'anno. Hayley è ritornata all'ufficio investigativo per cercare d'entrare in possesso dei dati sulla sua situazione finanziaria e per vedere se si possono tracciare i soldi che Paige riceveva."

"E l'arma del delitto?"

Ryan esitò. "Beh, diciamo che ci siamo introdotti nel suo appartamento. La buona notizia è che l'abbiamo trovata. Quella cattiva è che-"

"L'abbiamo ottenuta in modo illegale. Ditemi che è ancora là e che avete un piano."

"Sì."

"Okay," Beckett annuì e fece ritornare gli occhi sul distretto, dove il procuratore distrettuale stava rovistando nella scatola delle prove. "Ragazzi, continuate a fare quello che state facendo," ordinò, facendo un sorrisino. "È furibondo perché mancano i rendiconti finanziari di Paige. Sarebbe un vero peccato se non riuscisse ad ottenere un mandato d'arresto per insufficienza di prove."

I tre si scambiarono un'occhiata e Beckett si diresse fino alla macchina da caffè, dove si fermò. "Continuerò a trattenerlo," disse, riempiendo due tazze. "Trovate Robert Birch. Troverò un modo per ottenere un mandato di perquisizione per il suo appartamento."

* * *

Hayley era ritornata all'ufficio investigativo e stava facendo scorrere le dita sulla tastiera, per rintracciare il cellulare di Birch ed entrare in possesso dei suoi rendiconti finanziari. Aveva preso nota delle date dei versamenti di Paige e, non appena avesse ottenuto ciò di cui necessitava, era abbastanza certa che avrebbe trovato i prelievi corrispondenti negli estratti conto. Sperava anche di recuperare qualsiasi messaggio scambiatosi tra i due, _qualsiasi cosa_ che dimostrasse la colpevolezza del professore e difendesse la reputazione di Alexis.

Gli estratti conto arrivarono per primi e Hayley li analizzò, urlando trionfante quando trovò i prelievi che stava cercando. "Hey, Ryan," disse quando lui rispose al telefono. "Ho trovato una cosa. Birch stava pagando Paige, deve essere così. E questa ti piacerà: ieri ha prelevato cinque mila dollari, che ha versato di nuovo sul conto proprio un'ora fa."

"Probabilmente si sarà fermato in banca mentre noi eravamo nel suo appartamento," disse Ryan. "Fantastico, Hayley, grazie."

"Nessun problema." Era sul punto di riattaccare quando ricevette i risultati della seconda ricerca. "Oh, hey, Ryan?"

"Sì?"

"L'ho trovato."

* * *

Castle stava salendo i gradini che portavano al distretto, quando il telefonino squillò. Non aveva voluto andarsene, non voleva stare lontano da Alexis, ma Beckett l'aveva mandato a prendere del cibo.

Credeva che lei l'avesse fatto, in parte, per farlo uscire, a giudicare dall'occhiataccia che gli aveva lanciato mentre gli chiedeva di fare quella commissione. Probabilmente il fatto di fare avanti e indietro sia in sala ristoro sia nel suo ufficio le stava dando sui nervi. Però lui non poteva farci niente. Quando si trattava delle persone che amava, era un uomo d'azione, che si trattasse d'andare dietro a Jerry Tyson per trovare Kate o di volare fino a Parigi per salvare Alexis rapita.

Quindi l'ultima cosa che voleva fare era stare seduto o, peggio ancora, guardare il procuratore distrettuale portare Alexis via dal distretto di Beckett. Alexis era innocente e lui lo sapeva, tutta la squadra lo sapeva, ma lo si doveva dimostrare. E, per quanto riponesse moltissima fiducia in Hayley e nei ragazzi, Alexis era comunque sua figlia e si sentiva impotente.

Odiava sentirsi impotente.

Il nome di Hayley sullo schermo lo costrinse a mettersi di lato e la paura iniziale, che gli stava tenendo lo stomaco stretto in un nodo, iniziò a dissiparsi lentamente. "Hayley," disse in segno di saluto, leggermente a corto di fiato per il nervosismo e la camminata. "Che succede?"

"È stato il professore di Paige."

Castle si bloccò. "Cosa?"

"Ha l'arma del delitto, Rick. Ma l'ho trovata illegalmente, quindi ho bisogno dell'aiuto di Alexis."

Castle andò dritto nell'ufficio di Beckett ed il cibo, a quel punto, venne ignorato, per far sì che il procuratore facesse visita ad Alexis.

"Ex ragazzo a parte," ribatté Beckett prima d'andare in sala conferenze, "si è concentrato su Alexis per così tanto tempo che, così facendo, non siamo riusciti nemmeno ad _indagare_ su qualcun'altro."

"Sì, invece, che avete indagato!" Disse il procuratore distrettuale Scott Foote. "Si sbaglia, se crede che non abbia notato che i detective Ryan ed Esposito oggi non si sono fatti vivi o che quei rendiconti finanziari non sono stati ancora trovati." Si fermò fuori dalla sala conferenze. "Mi ha intralciato per tutta la giornata, Capitano. Che piani hanno i suoi detective?"

Beckett incrociò le braccia sul petto e gli lanciò un'occhiataccia. "Stanno cercando di tenere una donna innocente fuori di prigione."

"Una giovane donna che, guarda caso, è la sua figlioccia."

"Cosa vuole dire con questo?"

"Voglio dire che la terrò sotto stretto controllo, Capitano. Quando tutto questo sarà finito, l'osserverò come un falco."

"Ed io sarò a favore delle sue dimissioni," rispose lei di rimando. Dopodiché, quando tutti e tre varcarono la soglia della sala conferenze, rivolse ad Alexis un sorrisino. "Hey. Come stai?"

Alexis fece spallucce. "Sto bene. Che succede?"

"Abbiamo parlato con l'ex ragazzo di Paige," disse Beckett, sedendosi accanto a lei. "Ha detto che Paige passava molto tempo con il Professor Birch e che sembrava avere più denaro del dovuto. Ne sai qualcosa?"

"Um, una volta ha detto che, se mai avesse avuto bisogno di un favore, sarebbe andata dal Professor Birch," Alexis fece una pausa. "Avevo notato i soldi, nel senso che non aveva problemi a pagare l'affitto. Ma i suoi genitori sono ricchi, per cui ho pensato che la stessero aiutando. Non parlavamo molto di soldi."

Beckett alzò lo sguardo di sfuggita in direzione del procuratore distrettuale, che era appoggiato al muro, a braccia conserte. "Sai cosa volesse dire riguardo a Birch? Gli ha fatto un favore? Perché mai Birch era in debito con lei?"

Alexis scosse la testa ed abbassò gli occhi. "Non ne ho idea, ma Paige se ne vantava. Diceva: 'Posso fare quello che voglio. Birch mi tirerà fuori dai guai'."

Castle, che era seduto sul bordo dell'altra parte del tavolo, sbuffò ma, quando Beckett gli lanciò uno sguardo severo, si morse la lingua. "Qualunque cosa fosse, vale la pena parlare con lui," disse, riuscendo a tenere la voce ferma. Fare arrabbiare il procuratore distrettuale non sarebbe stato affatto d'aiuto.

"Lo sa bene quanto me," continuò Beckett, lanciando, stavolta, un duro sguardo al procuratore distrettuale, "che i nostri _bravissimi_ avvocati sfrutteranno il fatto che ha palesemente ignorato dei legittimi sospettati per fissarsi su una giovane donna innocente ed onesta solo perché ha un padre ricco."

Foote ricambiò lo sguardo di Beckett, ma, dopo alcuni lunghi momenti, sospirò per l'esasperazione. "Va bene. Faccia in modo che qualcuno parli con il professore." Si girò per andare via, ma esitò e, poi, si girò indietro. "Basta che non siano i detective Ryan ed Esposito."


	6. Chapter 6

Dato che si stava facendo sera, non fu facile, ma Hayley riuscì ad individuare il professore, mentre quest'ultimo abbandonava il palazzo. Sorvegliava il suo appartamento da quando aveva rintracciato il suo cellulare e, poi, aveva chiamato i ragazzi, quando aveva capito che Birch non sarebbe uscito per un po'. L'avevano interrogato con Hayley in ascolto in vivavoce, ma lui non aveva fornito risposte.

Il piano era stato semplice: i ragazzi avevano parlato con Birch e finto di non sapere nulla del suo rapporto con Paige. Ma, nel corso della conversazione, che era durata venti minuti, avevano fatto in modo di parlare di come Paige fosse stata uccisa e dei potenziali moventi dell'omicidio. Alla fine, Birch si era chiuso a riccio ed aveva costretto i detective ad andare via.

Da allora avevano tenuto d'occhio l'appartamento ed erano rimasti a guardare, in attesa.

Birch mise piede sul marciapiede e fece vagare velocemente lo sguardo verso ciò che lo circondava, in cerca, si supponeva, di qualcuno che lo stesse osservando, prima di girare a destra. Ovviamente non notò Hayley, perché camminò lungo il marciapiede a passo svelto.

Hayley mandò un breve messaggio ad Esposito per fargli sapere che si stava muovendo. I ragazzi s'erano appostati sul retro e ai lati del palazzo. Si tenne a diversi metri di distanza da Birch, quando quest'ultimo girò l'angolo e poi un altro, e tenne i ragazzi costantemente aggiornati su dove stesse andando.

La folla serale stava iniziando ad assottigliarsi quindi Hayley dovette fare più attenzione e, dopo aver girato un altro angolo ancora, si bloccò quando vide Birch entrare in un vicolo. Prima di riuscire ad arrivare all'entrata del vicolo, però, apparve uno folto gruppo di macchine della polizia a sirene spiegate, che si fermarono, intrappolando Birch nel vicolo.

Con un sorriso, Hayley osservò Birch venire arrestato e fatto salire sul retro di una macchina della polizia.

* * *

Beckett non perse tempo: entrò in sala interrogatori a grandi passi, sicura di sé, con due sacchetti per le prove, e si sedette, puntando gli occhi su Birch.

Nel corso degli anni, aveva visto sospettati di tutti i tipi e di tutte le taglie e loro rispettive reazioni, che erano state talmente tante, che aveva perso il conto, ma raramente era riuscita ad interrogare una persona che sapeva essere l'assassino. Ancora più rare, addirittura, erano state le volte in cui l'assassino aveva capito d'essere stato preso e, per quanto le piacesse giocare al gatto con il topo per fare confessare un sospettato, non vedeva l'ora di fare causa a quest'uomo.

"Perché ha ucciso Paige?" Chiese senza perdere tempo.

"Io-" Quando Beckett inarcò un sopracciglio e gli mostrò la busta contenente l'arma del delitto, Birch afflosciò le spalle. "Non avevo intenzione d'ucciderla." Ammise.

"Mi dica cosa è successo."

Birch sospirò. "Cerco di trovare un editore che mi pubblichi da anni, senza successo. Se non otterrò l'incarico di ruolo, rischio di perdere il lavoro, così ho agito per disperazione. Ho iniziato a copiare parti di articoli e ho scoperto che le parole degli altri erano migliori delle mie. Paige, l'anno scorso, l'ha scoperto e ha minacciato di fare uscire tutto allo scoperto. Ma non potevo permetterglielo: ho una famiglia da mantenere. Credevo di riuscire ad avere più tempo per far quadrare tutto."

Congiunse le mani e fece giocare le dita con la fede nuziale. "Allora mi ha ricattato. Voleva dei soldi per il suo silenzio e, che Dio mi aiuti, io glieli ho dati."

"Cosa è cambiato?"

"È diventata spericolata," disse lui. "Ha iniziato a sventolare i soldi a destra e a manca e i suoi voti hanno iniziato a peggiorare. Ha persino avuto una storiella con uno dei miei studenti. Così, oggi sono andato a casa sua e ho cercato di farla smettere, perché avevo paura d'essere scoperto. La gente aveva iniziato a fare domande. Abbiamo litigato e lei mi ha detto d'andarmene, ma non potevo farlo. Ho minacciato di smettere di pagarla e lei ha risposto che mi avrebbe denunciato."

Beckett sollevò i sacchetti: uno conteneva il coltello e l'altro una felpa blu scuro macchiata di sangue che la Scientifica aveva trovato nel cesto della biancheria sporca. "Abbiamo trovato una corrispondenza tra il coltello e le coltellate sul corpo di Paige", spiegò, continuando, "e ne troveremo un'altra tra il sangue rinvenuto e il DNA della vittima, quando arriveranno i risultati delle analisi."

"Non sono andato lì per ucciderla," mormorò Birch. "Ma lei si è girata e ho visto il coltello. Ero così arrabbiato…"

Lasciò la frase in sospeso e Beckett raccolse le prove, dopodiché s'alzò e si diresse verso la porta, aprendola. "È finita, Birch. Ha chiuso."

* * *

"Dici sul serio?" Chiese Alexis, quando Beckett aprì la porta, dopodiché s'alzò, strofinandosi le mani contro i pantaloni. "L'ha davvero uccisa il Professor Birch?"

"Sì. Abbiamo l'arma del delitto, delle prove inconfutabili e la sua confessione. Sei libera d'andare, niente accuse."

"Grazie." Alexis l'abbracciò forte e la guardò con occhi colmi di lacrime. "Per tutto."

Kate la strinse prima di lasciare spazio a Castle, il quale la spinse praticamente da parte per arrivare dalla figlia. "Ti direi: 'Quando vuoi', ma non voglio che ci siano altri membri della famiglia accusati d'omicidio."

Alexis non riuscì a frenare la risata, mentre s'allontanava dal padre. "Sono d'accordo con te su questo."

"Sei pronta ad andare via di qui?"

"Um, mi dai un secondo?" Aspettò che Kate portasse via suo padre, con un sorriso d'intesa sul volto, e poi andò dall'Agente Hernandez. Era stato di turno tutto il pomeriggio e aveva fatto sì che il tempo trascorso da sola fosse sopportabile. "Grazie, agente."

"Kyle," disse lui, accettando la mano tesa di Alexis. "È stato un piacere. Sono certo che ci rivedremo."

Alexis gli rivolse un ampio sorriso. "Sì, sono sicura che sarà così." Esitò prima d'annuire e girarsi per andare via. "Ci vediamo, Kyle."

Trovò Ryan ed Esposito indaffarati poco più in là: stavano chiudendo la scatola delle prove. La lavagna era vuota; molto probabilmente era stata pulita quando il procuratore distrettuale aveva cercato di far trasferire il caso. Entrambi i detective la salutarono con un abbraccio e si mostrarono contenti di sapere che lei stesse bene e, cosa più importante, che fosse libera.

"So che avete corso un grosso rischio, aiutandomi," disse, "e vi ringrazio tantissimo per questo. Grazie."

Ryan sollevò una spalla. "Nessun problema, Alexis. È quello che facciamo per la famiglia."

* * *

Kate sospirò quando lei e Rick entrarono in casa ed usò la sua spalla come leva per togliersi i tacchi. Era esausta; tutto ciò che voleva fare era crollare sul divano con un bicchiere di vino e rannicchiarsi accanto a suo marito. Rannicchiarsi, poteva farlo, ma fece cadere la testa sulla sua spalla quando ricordò che il vino era off-limits per il prossimo futuro.

"Stai bene?" Chiese Rick, piegando un braccio attorno alla sua vita e spostando le dita appena sotto la sua gabbia toracica, mentre la baciava sulla tempia.

Kate annuì contro la sua spalla. "Voglio il vino," si lamentò.

Rick ridacchiò e mosse la spalla leggermente perché lei alzasse la testa, dopodiché le prese a coppa le guance e la baciò dolcemente. "Lo so. Posso prepararti il the, se vuoi."

"Sì, ti prego." Lo seguì in cucina e lo vide prendere un bicchiere da vino, fare una pausa e rimetterlo al suo posto. "Puoi berlo, il vino, tesoro. Non ti odierò per questo."

"Va bene." Rick mise la teiera sul fuoco e poi s'unì a lei nell'isola. "Grazie," disse in modo pacato, allungò una mano per prendere quella di lei ed intrecciò le loro dita.

Kate mosse il pollice in senso circolare sulla pelle della sua mano. "Per cosa?"

"Per quello che hai fatto oggi. Per essere stata te stessa." Le sistemò una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio e si soffermò sulla sua mascella, dopodiché le rivolse un sorriso delicato. "Sarai un'ottima mamma. Lo sei già."

Kate sorrise e si piegò in avanti per baciarlo, sfiorandogli il labbro inferiore con la lingua. "Ti amo," sussurrò contro la sua bocca, quando si tirò indietro.

Rick sorrise. "Anch'io ti amo."

* * *

Alexis era sola nel proprio appartamento, con un bicchiere di vino sul tavolino accanto ad un album di foto. L'album era di lei e Paige ed immortalava la loro lunga amicizia. Kate l'aveva invitata a casa per cena ma lei aveva preferito andare a casa. Suo padre le sarebbe stato addosso, l'avrebbe quasi soffocata, e lei aveva bisogno di spazio.

Quando sentì bussare alla porta, s'asciugò le guance e corse a rispondere. Rimase sorpresa quando vide Hayley dallo spioncino. Sospirò prima d'aprire. "Cosa succede?"

Hayley sollevò il cartone della pizza e le birre che aveva in mano. "Credevo volessi un po' di compagnia."

"L'apprezzo, ma, onestamente, preferisco stare sola." Alexis si tolse le nuove lacrime dalle guance e poi si mise da parte per far passare Hayley. "No, non è vero," ammise.

Hayley la raggiunse sul divano dopo aver preso i piatti e l'apri-bottiglia. "Aw, guarda quanto siete carine!" Disse con un sorriso, indicando l'immagine di due giovani Alexis e Paige.

Alexis rise tra le lacrime e sfiorò i contorni della foto con le dita. "Avevamo otto anni," spiegò e i ricordi legati alla sua amicizia con Paige la sopraffecero. "Avevamo pregato papà di portarci a pattinare sul ghiaccio ma la pista era chiusa e non volevamo andare al Rockfeller, così siamo andati a Central Park e abbiamo fatto una battaglia di palle di neve. Io e Paige contro di lui. L'abbiamo ammazzato, ovviamente-" Si bloccò quando pronunciò quelle parole.

"Non riesco a credere che sia morta," ammise, scuotendo la testa. "Non la rivedrò più. Non riceverò più un suo messaggio o una sua telefonata, né la incontrerò in biblioteca…"

Hayley posò una mano sulla schiena di Alexis. "Sai, anch'io ho perso alcuni amici, ma se c'è una cosa che ho imparato è che, se ti concentri sui bei ricordi e non su quelli brutti, inizierà a fare meno male."

Alexis annuì. "Grazie, Hayley."

"Quando vuoi." Hayley fece una pausa e concesse ad Alexis un momento per crogiolarsi nella tristezza prima di parlare nuovamente. "Ora, _devo_ sapere di questa foto. Ti prego, dimmi che indossavi quella cosa perché era Halloween."

* * *

_Episodio revisionato da ivyandtwines e amtepe_

_Castle Stagione 9 è una produzione di Team__ Planet e della squadra di sceneggiatori di Castle Stagione 9. Il produttore esecutivo è acertainzest._

_Per conoscere l'elenco completo degli sceneggiatori della Stagione 9, date uno sguardo al nostro profilo su ffnet._

_Twitter: castleseason9_

_Tumblr: castleseason9 dot tumblr dot com_


End file.
